House of Time
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: When he turned into a vampire, he only thought he had to prevent going crazy over other's blood. Little did Django knew that there were other things to worry about. SabataDjango.


Sup guys. This time I went time travel and decided to go with a SabataDjango smut story after I recently picked up Boktai and Boktai2 after, what, years? The idea didn't leave my mind as I reached the part in where Django is turned into a vampire by Ringo.

So, this is pretty much a PWP story, something done purely for the smut but with some backstory I hope you enjoy.

God, I needed this break from Vampirism. That thing is literally sucking up my brain juices.

* * *

Getting used to this new body was hard, especially when he felt disgusted and sick when sniffing the scent of the food Zazie cooked in her Inn. Besides the fact that now human food would make his stomach sick and whatnot, he also felt the incredible urge to stay alone and barely talk to anyone. Zazie was too loud and talked way too much, and Lita… well, Lita was Lita. She would try so desperately to please him that it would make him even more reluctant to see other people.

Django sighed. Even when he was transformed into a half-vampire by no less that his own father, he refused to do "vampire stuff" like Zazie said, and he kept helping out in the Inn and around the Market, though he couldn't just go around looking like that. When he helped Lita and Zazie drag Sabata back to the Inn, unconscious and with sunburns after the purification, Violet didn't go too close to him, fearing that Django would make something to her. And the boy couldn't blame her. After all, he looked quiet fearsome like that, and he hated every minute of it.

"Move yer ass, excuse of vampire!", yelled Zazie. She was hanging the recently washed sheets to dry with the wind and the Sun. Django walked to her and lent her the clothes pegs. "Gotta work faster or the sheets will blow away!"

"Sorry.", whispered Django as he gave her more pegs. "…How's Sabata?"

After their father had bitten Django, Sabata had to drag the boy out of the Remains from the Dessert in the coffin to purify him, which for someone like Sabata was a suicide. Being his body flooded with Dark Matter he would undoubtedly die if exposed to sunlight for a while, but Sabata took the risk. Afterwards, he fainted and his body was starting to show severe sunburns. Between Lita and Zazie, Django dragged him back to the Inn where now he was resting. The room was completely imbued with shadows, not letting a single sunray peek in it fearing Sabata's condition would get worst.

Zazie explained to Django that his brother was doing fine like that, that all what Sabata needed right now was a good rest and ointment to heal up his burns. Though she wasn't sure if Sabata was going to be able to eat human food due to his Dark Matter, and the vampire boy laughed.

Django lifted his head up, holding one of the pegs in his right hand. There was… something in the air. He sniffed it and noticed it was a very sweet scent, like a flower's perfume.

"Zazie, what's that smell?", asked as he turned around trying to find the source of that scent.

"Mm? Oh, crap!", cursed as a strong breeze blew, playing with the sheets and warping Zazie around.

The vampire boy's senses tingled deep inside. That scent… it came right from Zazie. And it wasn't her usual perfume or shampoo. He gripped the peg's basket tightly against his chest and gripped his teeth. He wasn't going to surrender to the vampire's powers. He wasn't going to hurt his friends.

Django didn't hear anything what Zazie said as he launched towards her, with his claws and fangs directly at her neck.

The room where he was staying was completely dark. He could see the vain efforts of the Sun trying to get in as the wind softly pushed the black curtains to let the light in. His head hurt a lot, and he restrained from moving it when he noticed the room started to spin in lazy rounds. A soft mew dragged his attention to the end of the bed, and there he saw the little black cat, curled up between his legs.

"Hey, Nero…", weakly said Sabata, as he closed his eyes again.

He felt the small feline stand up and stretch. Then, he walked on the boy's body to sit on his chest, demanding pets. But Sabata was too tired to even lift his arms. He then noticed the ugly burns he got from the purification and sighed, wondering if Django was alright after he fainted.

Nero mewed again and, this time, Sabata gave him what he wanted.

"Glad to see you are doing better."

The Dark Boy turned around and saw Lita with a tray with food, and that reminded Sabata that he was a bit hungry. She helped him to sit on the bed as she put the tray on his legs, pushing Nero aside (who growled in irritation), and returned to the spot at the end of the bed. It wasn't something elaborated as Lita thought his stomach would be rather susceptible being him in his state, so she cooked a light soup with some fruit juice to gather energy fast.

"Zazie will come later to heal your wounds.", Lita said as she sat on the chair, watching Sabata eat, and suddenly felt in silence.

"What's up?", asked the boy as he looked at the Earth Maiden.

Lita grabbed her dress and started to nervously play with it.

"Well…", she sighed. "There was an incident with Django yesterday.", when Sabata made no comment about that, she continued. "He attacked Zazie when they were hanging the sheets on the roof. Luckily for her, she had her staff and knocked him with it."

If he wasn't so weak he would laugh, but only a naughty smile came from his lips.

"Where is he now?"

"Smith and Cheyenne decided to insolate him in the Cathedral, where that Immortal Duneyrr was sleeping. When we heard Zazie's screams, Django was pretty much… well, you know.", Lita lowered her gaze. "We tried to knock some sense in him, but he only behaves like a wild beast when we approach him."

"So, you guys need my help, right?", Sabata asked as he took a sip from the fruit juice.

Lita blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes. I was against it, because you can barely stand up like this, but right now we don't know what else do. We even offered him Tomato Juice but he didn't want it."

That bought Sabata's interest.

"He didn't take it?", Lita shook her head. "Well, that's weird, because Django's attack would probably been because he noticed the scent of Zazie's blood. Why wouldn't he take them, then?"

"We don't know, and that's why we need you to help us.", she stood up. "I will bring your clothes in a bit. Enjoy your food.", she added a smile and walked out of the room.

Sabata was left alone to think. As he took another spoon from the soup, he wondered why Django wouldn't accept the Tomato Juice if it was what clearly his body wanted right now. There were few things as to why a vampire would go crazy, and one of them was his thirst though, most likely, the only one too. In the time he had spent with Hel in her castle, he hadn't met a vampire that didn't go crazy for a particular reason besides his thirst. The boy hummed as he took the last spoon of soup and put the tray on the chair besides the bed.

Lita came shortly afterwards, and Nero complained when he stood up from the bed to change. The girl took the tray and told Sabata that she and the others would be waiting downstairs. The boy had to sit on the bed again after he put on his shirt and short pants. His body was hurting and had to take a small rest before putting on his boots. He hanged the scarf on the back of the chair as he slowly stood up again, Nero getting down from the bed and opening the door with his paws before disappearing. Sabata sighed as he started to walk, feeling his legs scream in pain before it faded away.

"Goddamit Django…", he cursed as he put his hands on the stair's rail and walked downstairs.

Zazie was behind the counter making the ointment for the boy's wounds. The old Smith told Sabata that he and Cheyenne had to chain Django after he tried to attack them when he woke up from his hit. The coffin maker helped them to put him inside one of his most resistant hand-made coffins and between Smith and Chayenne, they dragged him to the Cathedral, which was the nearest place. Lady created special seals to prevent Django from coming out from the chamber, and had been there since yesterday afternoon. As Lita told him already, he refused to drink the Tomato Juices and seemed to not recognize anyone who stood in front of him, as he constantly growls and shows his fangs to them. Sabata said he needed to see him to actually know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't do much in his state. If he needed to get inside with Django, he better be in good shape or else. Thinking it would be a problem that soon would be solved Sabata told them to keep visiting him and offering the Tomato Juice. Someday the boy would have to react.

None of them thought it could get worst than it was.

Not only Django didn't recognize anyone who visited him, but his attacks were getting more and more violent. Once he realized that he was stuck because of the seals, he started to get them off the walls and run away. Zazie asked to the few people living in San Miguel to stay inside their homes when night fell, as she, Smith and Cheyenne started to look up everywhere trying to find the missing vampire. Everyone feared that Dainn takes advantage of Django's insane state and decided to convince him to help him in his plans. Though Zazie's star interpretation didn't say anything about him joining the dark forces, they still worried.

A week went with no news. Thanks to his Lunar Energy, Sabata healed quickly. The ointment helped a lot with it and now, nearly recovered, he decided to look up for his missing brother. In the first few days of that week, Sabata was still clueless about Django's behavior, but when the boy broke free and run away from the Cathedral, the Dark Boy was slowly realizing what was wrong with his brother, though not completely sure.

Everyday, Lita would visit Django and see if he managed to remember her. When she returns to the Inn, she would explain any change seen in Django, and what she told to Sabata was rather interesting. There were times in where Django was quiet and calmer, but seemed to have no interest in Lita and the others, or even in the Tomato Juice that she bought to him everyday. Several times he approached them, sniffed their hands and walked away, grumbling under his breath to get comfortable in one of the corners of the chamber. Just a few days after that, his behavior went from that quiet creature, to one completely the opposite, to a degree of not standing the people in front of the chamber's door. By the end of the week, he wasn't Django anymore but a beast out of control. By then, he noticed the seals and that same night took them off to freely escape.

Sabata now knew it wasn't because his brother was thirsty. It was an interesting phenomenon to note that the vampire boy was getting into the usual mating of vampires. It's true that Immortals and Vampires can't breed, but that doesn't mean they can't have partners for life. And Django's new transformation was putting his body under the influence of certain pheromones that made him behave like that. It started when he felt Zazie's pheromones being released in the air, being his sense of smell more developed the vampire powers reacted instantly. Django probably wasn't really looking to drink Zazie's blood when he wanted to tackle her to the floor but try to mate with her. Having no past experience on how to control those feelings, Django mostly acted on impulse. And since he hadn't yet met a requirement for him, he was probably going to run around for a while looking for one or until the pheromones in his body died and returns to normal. Either way it was dangerous because he isn't on his sense and he could possibly kill someone in his rampage.

Lady sighed. Everyone was gathered in the Inn as Sabata finished explaining his theory.

"How does it takes to the pheromones to fade?", Lady asked.

The Dark Boy shrugged.

"It depends. It can take a week or even a month to wear off, but it will definitely wear off if Django ever finds someone up to his expectations, according to his vampire half obviously.", though he doubted that Django was looking someone in San Miguel. If there was actually someone, he wouldn't have to run away like that but stay in the city, hiding and possibly stalking his precious person. "We will have to wait for the pheromones to wear off naturally."

"That means we will have to chain up him again, right?", said Smith and Sabata nodded at him. "Then I will start working in a stronger set for him. He is young and with that strength, he will break them in no time."

"What about the seals?", asked Lita. "Even though the chains will hold him down for a while, Django will most likely going to break them sooner or later. If he does, he will escape again."

"She's right.", added Zazie. "Isn't there a way to use the Tarot cards to seal the chamber like we did in the Aqueduct?"

"I can work on it.", said Lady. "But our priority is to find Django before the Immortals do."

Lady traced a plan in where everyone was determined to a certain part of San Miguel. Sabata said he would rather work alone as he ignored Zazie's complains. Sabata would have more chances in finding him already, since he had something what the others lacked and with it, he was going to find Django rather quick. Lady decided to start working tomorrow morning, since it was late already and Django was going to have advantage during the night. While everyone did go to sleep near midnight that same day, Sabata, being followed by Nero, walked off the Inn.

It was a moonless night, but his eyes were perfectly capable of seeing in the dark. Nero walked in between his legs, purring softly when Sabata trips to prevent stepping on him, but after a while he stopped to care. He went to the Cathedral and walked downstairs, to the basement where Duneyrr was sleeping and later to the chamber Django was being held captive. He saw the ripped and torn seals over the edge of the gap that was actually the entrance and, upon entering, the numerous scars the walls had, all from Django's claws. It was normal for him to release his anger and frustration like this, but some of them were way too deep, implying that the vampire boy was in a rather violent state and Sabata was wondering if, after the pheromones wears off, Django would return to normal. He knows that when this is over, the vampires returns to their normal selves, but Django was not exactly a vampire (or at last not a fully developed vampire), so he didn't know how the Dark Matter worked in his body.

He left the Cathedral a while after, and wandered in the streets of San Miguel, looking at the silhouette of the Spiral Tower against the dark sky. Nero was behind him but quickly got to his feet, annoying him again. He couldn't wait for the day to come, even more because he wasn't going to be able to work under the Sun. Besides, he barely knows the people in the city, except for Lita, so he really didn't feel he had to do what Lady asked him to do.

Sabata didn't find Django that night, even when he used his own Dark Matter to trace the one inside his brother's body. Before the sunrise, he returned to the Inn and curled on the bed to sleep. Nero jumped on it and curled between his legs.

When he woke up the night after, Zazie told him that they didn't have more luck than him the night before. Even though San Miguel was a big city, there weren't many places Django could hide, and that made Sabata wonder if the vampire boy went south, towards the old Istrakan. If he did, then they were going to have a hell of time trying to find him. With the numerous dungeons in the old city, it would take weeks to find him, and by that time, the pheromones would probably wear off.

Sabata was decided in finding Django that same night, even if that meant to actually stay under the Sun to be able to do so. He remembered to take a small bag and put in some sunblock cream in it, just in case he needed. Once the sun set in the city, he stormed off from the Inn without giving any explanations when Zazie demanded it and went to the north of the city, where the Spiral Tower lay. It was a quiet place where he could use his Dark Matter without anyone to annoy him, and he was hoping to find Django faster if he wasn't surrounded of other living things by the time he used his powers.

But once more he couldn't find him. Sabata was starting to fear the worst when Nero appeared in sight. He mewed and started to walk away. Feeling that the cat knew something, the boy followed him through the city, reaching the abandoned house next to Dark City. When Sabata finally noticed where he was, he understood why he couldn't trace Django's energy. If there was one thing that his power couldn't do was to break the barriers of time, and that's what exactly the House of Time did. Waiting no more, Sabata run inside, ignoring the skeletons that just appeared and stared at him while he run past them, yet they didn't attack him as he had their same scent.

The House of Time was an old building at the northeast of San Miguel where it is said that past and present can be changed at will using the old runes craved in certain rooms. It is said that the now deceased owner made them. For what, nobody ever knew, but people seems to end up trapped between time, and most of them fails to return to their present time. The habitants of San Miguel tries to stay away from it, fearing to end up like those poor souls, so now the house was normally ruled by the few monsters that escapes the claws of the hunters and refugees in it. Since most of the time it was a very dark and gloom place, it was perfect for the monsters.

Sabata soon found out that undoubtedly belonged to someone with money and a high rank, because the furniture he saw, that even when it was rotted and falling into pieces, once was of a very good quality. He found also several photographic frames in the bedrooms and the more he explored it, the more he thought why Django would come here. It was easy for someone like him to get lost in it, even more getting lost in time. Sometimes Django seemed too careless about his duty as a vampire hunter and the last Solar Child. He knew his responsibilities, but seemed to ignore them under certain situations.

It wasn't such a big building, but its long halls managed to confuse Sabata a bit. Seeing that the boy wasn't going anywhere, Nero mewed and started to walk in the opposite direction of Sabata, who was now standing in what seemed to be the dinning room of the house. He followed the little black cat, passing by countless of monsters, some of them slowly waking up when the night covered the sky. And just like the skeletons from before, none of them seemed to notice Sabata.

Nero finally stopped at the front of a closed door, moving the tip of his tail playfully. They were in the second floor and facing the only closed door in the entire building.

"Is this the place where Django is?", asked to the cat as he put a hand on the doorknob. But Nero only mewed again and pawed the wood from the door.

Sabata twisted it, and noticed little resistance from the knob, as if it was used regularly. The door didn't put resistance either when he pushed it inside, revealing a completely empty room if it wasn't for the circle of runes on the floor. The room was rather small with no windows at all, only a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. The only light inside the room came from some Burrnun playing with each other, dancing around the old chandelier.

The Dark Boy lowered his gaze to the floor, eyeing the strange rune circle. He could see small trails of magic coming from it and small, dried leaves dancing around, barely touching the floor beneath. Nero stepped on it and looked up to Sabata who, reluctantly, followed. Almost instantly, the circle begun to glow and the boy was enveloped in a strong magic. He could see how the room in where he was started to change. The broken walls repaired themselves, the Burrnun slowly faded away as the chandelier returned to its original glory, with the candles lighted up. When the transition finished, the circle's glow faded away, but left a small light of a brownish, copper color.

Sabata stepped outside the circle, turning around in awe at the sudden change. Nero was already scratching the door and the boy opened it, gasping at the sight of the new House of Time he just got into. It wasn't even comparable to Hel's Dark Castle in the outer space. The interior was decorated with warm colors, giving the feeling of peace and comfort. There were several paintings hanging from the walls, and Sabata deduced that the portraits were from the owner and its family, while the landscapes were from various artists.

Slowly, he came out from the room, watching everything around him and, for the first time in that week, he could feel Django's Dark Matter. Stopping his admiration towards the building, Sabata followed Nero yet again, who was at the end of the hall. Surprisingly, there were still monsters inside the house, which made Sabata ask himself if the house, at the time in where the spell brings the curious, was already abandoned.

The garden outside was filled with plants and flowers, most of them bloomed already. There were some trees with hanging fruits and monsters looking for shelter under their shadows from the potent sunlight. But what dragged Sabata's attention was a small, red trail on the stoned path that connected the entrance door with the garden. He walked closer to the window and opened it, sticking his head out to have a better view. And he smelled it. It was blood, but dried, possibly of a few days old.

"Then he knew where he wanted to go…", mumbled the Dark Boy. Nero jumped on the edge of the window and sat. "Why would he come here in the first place?"

Sabata found the front door and opened it, revealing the huge garden the house had. He walked down the path, towards where he saw the blood, and when he found it, he saw the pattern of it, meaning that Django had probably dragged the body towards the interior of the house, but there weren't more bloodstains like that. Humming to himself, Sabata went to the left side of the garden, finding it like a small wood and getting lost easily in it. It was a very nice place, with no one to talk or anyone who could annoy you, rest as much time as one wanted and leave when one wanted.

"…Django?", he called upon seeing someone laying at the shadow of a tree. The bushes around it made it difficult to see, so Sabata approached. "Django?", called again and he saw the body move and someone groan.

From between the bushes he saw the now brown hair of his brother pop up, as the boy rubbed his eyes with his hands. He blinked a few times and frowned.

"What are you doing here?", asked the vampire boy. Sabata walked closer to him and noticed his brother wasn't wearing much of his clothes. His bandana, which served as a mask sometimes, wasn't on his forehead or head, and the red scarf wasn't there either. To Django, it was an invaluable treasure given by him by their father, and Sabata wondered how he could lose it so easily. "How did you manage to come? Weren't you unconscious?"

"I wasn't in a coma, mind you.", came the Dark Boy's reply as he noticed a second body not so far from Django. "Been feeding or something? And mind telling me what the hell happened between you and Zazie?"

The vampire boy blushed as he looked away. It came to Sabata's realization that he wasn't wearing his boots either. Where the hell were all his clothes?

"I didn't mean to.", started Django. He sat and hugged his legs. "From out of the blue, this sweet smell came, and I couldn't control my vampire self anymore. The last thing I remember is advancing on Zazie… and then everything went black.", his eyes widened and looked up to Sabata. "I…I didn't… I didn't…."

"No, she is fine. You didn't even lay a finger on her as she knocked you out with her staff."

Django smiled.

"That's why my head hurt so much…", he sighed, looking back at the corpse hiding in the bushes. "I have been… well… feeding, hoping this urges would go away, but the more I drink, the more I crave.", the boy dug his long nails in his arms. "The first time I managed to kill the urges a bit, like now, I was able to maintain a sane state but only for a while."

Sabata approached his brother and sat in front of him. Nero soon appeared and mewed joyfully when he found Django. The vampire boy smiled softly, picking him up and placing it on his lap, where the small feline curled up comfortably.

"Why didn't you accept the Tomato Juice when Lita offered it to you when you were sealed in the chamber, if that's what you wanted?", Sabata knew it wasn't for that, but if blood killed the urges a bit then, why didn't Django take it in the first place?

The boy shrugged, petting Nero.

"I remember the smell of the juice but… I don't know, I just… didn't want it I guess.", answered Django. "I don't want it either now, but I don't want to be a beast out of control.", he sighed. "I came here when I was a bit sane, knowing that if I stuck in the past then none of you guys would get injured because of me, and the Immortals wouldn't be able to find me here either."

That answered Sabata's question and seemed logical in Django's situation.

"Everyone's worried about you and are looking up for you in San Miguel.", explained the Dark Boy. "I don't know if Lady will have the guts to come here or to send someone here to look up for you but, if you don't want to be found, then I suggest start working on what you have."

"I would love to if I knew what I have.", came Django's angry reply. Nero mewed in pain when the boy tightened his hand around the feline's back.

Sabata laughed.

"For how much longer are you going to stay like this?"

"Like this? You mean… conscious?", the Dark Boy nodded, and Django shrugged again. "I wouldn't know. It may depend on how much blood I take from…", he looked back again and then locked his gaze on the floor. "I hate this."

"Don't worry about it, I will help you. But we will work during the night. Oh, and be sure to come to me when you feel you are about to break into your vampire half, alright? It will better that way.", explained Sabata as he grinned with mischief.

Not really aware of Sabata's plans, Django only nodded.

"But…", said Sabata, just remembering something. "Did you by any chance, even when you were a crazy vampire, feel the urge to stay in San Miguel even when you knew you were a threat?"

"As in something that holds me back?", the other boy nodded. "Not really… Why?"

The Dark Boy stood up and smiled at him before walking off, leaving Django confused about the sudden question.

Sabata didn't do much the rest of the evening. He wandered in the garden and in the rooms of the house, admiring the stuff in it and keeping an eye on Django at the same time, who hadn't move from his spot under the three. Nero was with him, and Sabata supposed the vampire boy did this everytime he had to feed from a living human. He would feel guilty and angry about himself, but there was nothing he could do for the moment.

When the sun started to set in the horizon, Sabata returned to the garden and was surprised that Django was still in his senses after all that time, and the only explanation Django gave him was because of the massive blood he drank early in the morning when Sabata found him, and the vampire boy demanded to his brother to "fix" the problem he had.

"I told you that you needed to be between you and your vampire self.", said again the Dark Boy. "If I knew a way to speed up the process, I would already done it.", then he stopped to think about that. It truly there wasn't a way to do it, but maybe he could bring it out if he started to harass Django and threat him.

And that's exactly what he did. It didn't take too long for the vampire boy to lose it, and Sabata was glad that he could work on it right now. Seeing that Django was soon going to fade away, he told him to follow him.

The room the Dark Boy choose was very dark as he had covered the windows with the curtains, but leaving only one open for the soft, orange light to come in. Sabata took off his scarf and told Django to lay on the bed and, with swift moves, he tied up the vampire's boy wirsts, climbed the bed up and sat on Django's lap. He pushed his arms up his head as he lowered his body, giving him a sly smile.

"What the fuck are you doing?!", screamed the vampire boy, frowning.

"You're just in heat, Django.", explained Sabata. "Since you are a vampire now, you behave like one too, meaning that you, sooner or later, would enter their mating time."

"A-And what does it has to do with you?", demanded, feeling his body react in strange ways to the fact that Sabata was slowly caressing his neck with his slender fingers.

"I doubt you were going to willingly bed someone, and I doubt that Lita or Zazie would too, even when Lita seems to be interested in you.", the Dark Boy made a knot on the headboard with the scarf, preventing Django to move his arms as he moved freely on his body. Sabata kissed his neck and nuzzled it, sticking out his tongue as he roamed it up to his chin and licked Django's lips, which parted lightly. "I'm immortal, I can't die and you can't kill me that easily.", he kissed him and stuck his tongue in, as Django pulled his restrains and gasped. Sabata broke the kiss soon. "I'm your perfect match for this moment."

The Dark Boy pulled Django's shirt up, exposing his chest, caressing it wiht his fingers. He pulled the shirt as far as he could on the other boy's arm and then proceed to bite it, leaving small, purpleish marks on the skin. The vampire boy's face started to blush, as he gasped at the sudden sensations that hit him, pulling the scarf with force trying to break free, but suddenly his strenght seemed to fade away little by little. Django gasped and his eyes widen in surprise when Sabata bit down on his right nipple, hardening it almost instantly, while the other was being twisted between the Dark Boy's fingers. The vampire boy bit his bottom lip, shivering when the wet tongue of Sabata licked his hard nub, bit it again and pulled it, before sucking it hard.

Django moaned. His face was already red (or a dark purpleish color like the small hickeys left on his neck), sighing when the other traveled south with his mouth, leaving trails of saliva on the skin. Sabata didn't flinch at the fact that Django's skin was colder now since his own body was a few degrees lower the normal because of his Dark Matter, but under this situation, both of them would soon feel a bit warmer as Sabata reached Django's waist and got rid of the belt and that piece of fabric around it.

"N-No... Wait...", whispered the vampire boy as he heard the zip being pulled down and the fly oppened. He tried to move his arms but remembered he was tied up to the bed. He shuddered when he felt Sabata's tongue tease the sensible skin of his crotch. "I-I don't... I can't...", mumbled without cooherence as he watched how the other boy took his member out and pumped it a few times, hardening it a bit. His eyes were now watering, shedding tears of hidden pleasure as he watched how Sabata's mouth took the tip of his staff in it.

Sabata pretty much ignored Django's tries of speaking as he started to suck him, hearing him gasp and moan softly at each move. He then put more of him inside his mouth and started to move his head up and down, feeling Django's leg brush and push against his body and the trembling he started to have. The vampire boy arched his back when Sabata bit the tip, pulling the foreskin only to have the other arch again from the bed, digging the shoes onto the mattress and raising his hips in a silent plea.

Then the Dark Boy sat up between his legs and Django made a complaining noise when he felt the hot mouth leave him. He saw how the other took off his boots and threw them on the floor along with his. Sabata then proceeds to take off his shirt and belt along with the fabric circling it, dropping them to the floor with the boots. Bending down again, he took the hard staff before him and continued where he left. Django gripped his teeth as he gasped, pulling into the scarf and pushing his knees against Sabata's head and digging his fingertoes into the sheets.

Django started to mumble incoherent words again as he felt a tight feeling a bit below his stomach as Sabata speed up his movements between his legs, but groaned loudly when the Dark Boy pulled out, leaving the pulsing member standing straight and in need of getting off already.

"No...!", shouted Django between breaths as he glared at Sabata, showing his fangs. He moved his hips towards him. "Move, come one!", demanded.

"Oh, shut up...", said Sabata with a grin as he pulled Django's pants down and dropped them on the floor too. "You and I aren't going to leave this room until your hunger is satisfied."

Django bulked his hips up when Sabata's mouth met his hard member as he moaned, digging his nails into his palms, though it didn't took him too long to cum and fill Sabata's mouth with his white semen, which dripped from the edges of the boy's mouth and onto the sheets. The Dark Boy let the semen fall and then he coated Django's staff with it as he licked it. He sat again and licked the white trails from his hand before he took off his pants. Sabata moved quickly as he took one of the boy's legs up his shoulder and stuck two fingers inside his anus, making the vampire boy tense and flinch at the sudden intrusion. Netherless, Django moaned, lowering his gaze to the hand that was working down there. Even though he couldn't really see it, his mind flew with mental images of it, making him moan once more.

Sabata, when he finished preparing the boy, took the other leg on his shoulder as he lifted Django's hips and made a first push. Sabata bit his bottom lip when the tighteness around caressed his erect member, and Django dug his nails on his palms again, opening his mouth in a silent moan. It was covered with Sabata's lips as he started to move in and out, holding the thin legs against him as he pushed. When he felt that Django was used to it, he grabbed his hips and started to thrust harder, the legs falling to his waist and caught it with force, obliging Sabata's hips to push harder in a sudden movement, causing Django to cry out as he arched from the bed.

The Dark Boy could see Django's watery eyes and the small tears running down his cheeks, his parted lips (that called him to them so desperately) and the vain efforts of getting off from the scarf. Althougth Sabata did want to untie him, he was a bit scared of what Django could do under the influence of the pheromones. He trusted him, he just didn't trust his vampire half, even less now at how horny it was.

"Yes!", cried Django when one of Sabata's thrusts hit something in him that made him see stars. "Again, again!", pleaded as he twisted between the other boy's grip. "Ah, yeeesss...!"

Sabata chuckled as he grabbed Django's ass and thrusted down. He then lowered his body and captured the boy's mouth with his as both of them shared a tongue and sloppy kiss. Sabata raised his speed as he started to feel a burning sensation in his lower zone, parting the kiss as he moaned into the other's ear, kissing his neck. Django bit down on Sabata's neck, pouring blood from the injury, blood he gladly drank. He tossed around as he felt himself cum again, pulling the scarf with so much force Sabata was surprised he didn't tear it appart. Django's moans filled the other's ears and his cry echoed in the room as he cummed, splashing his seed on his chest and Sabata's, as the latter filled Django with his own seed that leaked out a bit.

The vampire boy sighed in relief, shivering and giving a soft moan. He felt Sabata's mouth harassing his neck while at the same time, worked in untieing the scarf from the headboard where it was attached. Pulling it to oblige Django to sat on the bed, he smashed his mouth on his again, invading the boy's mouth with his tongue, tangling it with the vampire boy's own as he run his free hand through his hair.

Breaking apart, Sabata took some time to watch Django's face, which was flushed and swaety. He licked the path the tears made before going to his ear, nibbling the earlobe and sticking his tongue inside. Django trembled lightly, leaning into the touch. Then, he was pulled towards Sabata, who fell backwards on the bed with Django on top.

The vampire boy looked at him sceptically.

"Work it out.", was the only thing Sabata told him as he grinned, pulling the scarf to bring Django closer and snatch another kiss.

Django's mouth curved into a grin identically to Sabata's as he sunk his fangs on that pale neck, drinking the warm blood. When he stood up, small drops of the red liquid fell on the other's chest. Django licked them, quickly going to one of the nipples and biting it. He heard Sabata's soft moan, so he continued threating it like a small chewing gum, rolling his tongue over it and overstimulating it that, after a few moments, it went numb and Sabata couldn't feel it anymore. When this happened, Django occuped his time with the other, but soon lost interest in it as he digged the tips of his fangs on the pale and sweaty skin, making red lines appear along that poured blood. When he licked them, Django moaned at the metalic taste of the blood.

He adjusted himself once he reached Sabata's crotch. The boy was kind enough to part his legs and give Django space to get comfortable. Though it was, after all, a bit annoying to have your writst tied and try to give the other some threatment if he was restricted to an unique pose. But Django managed to pull and make his point, and Sabata dropped the scarf as the vampire boy took in his hands Sabata's member and licked it, from bottom to top, as he was licking a lolipop. He proceeds to cover the tip with his lips and then swallow him entirely, curling his tongue around it as Sabata tried, desperately, to hold down his urges to literally fuck Django's mouth. To distract his mind from this thought, the Dark Boy gripped the sheets and pulled them, tightening his teeth as a grunt left his throat.

Django bit down, tearing the foreskin lightly. Giving a few licks he started sucking hard down on the hard staff, tightening his hands over the base of it, making the member turn more reddish than it was already. It also prevented Sabata from cumming when he was at the edge, giving Django some power over him for a few moments. If he wasn't tied up like that, he would took some control of the situation. But since Sabata fixed that problem by pulling violently and removing said hands, Django's only choice was to finish him off. The vampire boy took the cum into his mouth as he coated the staff with it and, when he noticed it was fully covered, he sat on Sabata's lap, feeling the hard member rubbing against his backside.

Sabata heard Django make a strange noise, almost like a purring, as he lifted his hips and implanted himself down the staff, elicting a moan from him and a grunt from Sabata, who tugged the scarf and urged Django to keep going. The vampire boy licked his lips as he started to ride the Dark Boy, starting with slow movements before quickly speeding up, digging his nails into the other's chest as he moaned loudly, smashing his ass onto Sabata's lap, feeling him meet just when he was about to go down, increasing the feeling and touching that thing again that made him saw stars. He cried out, arching his back and locking his blurred gaze on Sabata. The room was now completely dark except for the tiny moonlight that went through the single uncovered windows. But Django's and Sabata's eyes were adjusted to it, and they saw each other as they were seeing under the sun's light. The vampire boy reached out and stole a kiss from the other's mouth before returning to his original positon.

The vampire boy pulled hard on the scarf, twisting his body in pleasure, his nipples as hard as Sabata's, but the Dark Boy pulled back and making him stand still in that position, riding him like the crazy and horny vampire he was now. Sabata extended his left arm and grabbed Django's hard member and pumped it along his own thrusts, elicting another cry from Django's throat. Due to the fact he was currently a vampire, his legs weren't tired or numb from all that working, and Django seemed to keep going and going if it wasn't for the fact that he, after all, reached his orgasm. His seed splashed on his chest and some drops reached his chin, as Sabata's one splashed inside him. Sabata gave a satisfied moan when this happened, bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes to look at Django.

"Agaaaaaaaiiin...", murmured the vampire boy as he laid on Sabata's chest and nibbled his neck. "Again, please.", he shot up his arms and craddled the other's head between them and kissed him, tangling his fingers into his hair. He made that purring noise again, as if he were a kitten.

Sabata chuckled and gave him what he wanted. Even though Django's current transformation, he dropped on bed completely exhausted by the fifth round. The Dark Boy decided to call it for that night and get some rest too.

The next morning Django refused to talk to Sabata, arguing he couldn't watch him again after what they did the night before, especially how needy he acted. Though it helped a lot. The boy didn't have, in the entire day, any burst of anger or aggressiveness, nor he felt the need to drink blood to calm it down. He was, for the moment, "cured" and Sabata told him he could return to San Miguel with the reliabillity he wasn't going to jump on any of the girls and try to fuck their brains out.

But Django couldn't mange to lock his eyes on Sabata even when he gave him the good news.

"It's not big deal, really.", assured Sabata when they were walking back to the room where it had the rune circle. Nero was with them again, walking ahead from them. "Like I said yesterday, I doubt you were going to willingly accept the favors of Lita or Zazie."

"...You ARE my brother.", stated Django. He was happy to wear once more his mask and red scarf, though he was going to have a hard time to not think the kinky way of using it thanks to Sabata. "Isn't that enough reason for you to understand what I feel?", the mask covered his eyes and that meant he didn't have to see Sabata's face or eyes at all. He felt more secure with it.

Sabata felt silent for a moment before he answered.

"I don't _feel_ you like my brother, even if we are blood related.", explained. "Sure, after what happened in Istrakan I realized that, after all, you are the only family left to me, but after being separated for so many years I don't really see you as a brother. You didn't know about me, and I barely knew about you, so you are actually a complete stranger to me."

Django's eyes shot with sadness at this truth. Sabata couldn't see it, but guessed it for the way Django's head lowered and his mouth parted into a sigh. He felt horrible for saying such thing, but that's what he felt about Django. It would take some time for him to start feeling Django like a real sibling and a real family after what he went through with Hel during his childhood. It's like two siblings separated at birth that, years later, meets and falls in love.

Sabata caught on some mumbling the vampire boy said but couldn't understand it being so lost in his thoughts.

"What did you said?", asked as he and Django entered the room to return to their present time.

He saw Django blush madly underneath the mask.

"You are rigth about that so...", he started pull the tips of the red scarf as they advanced towards the center of the magic runes. "...I guess it wouldn't be so wrong to do this each time the mate hits."

Sabata laughed under his breath. Nero jumped between the two boys as the magic started to work.


End file.
